<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, You Think You're Smart? by xuxisushi_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208979">So, You Think You're Smart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushi_1/pseuds/xuxisushi_1'>xuxisushi_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter takes shit from nobody, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushi_1/pseuds/xuxisushi_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene 'Flash' Thompson was smart. Smart enough to know that high schoolers can't get internships at the coveted Stark Industries. So when Peter Parker walks into class one day claiming to have one Flash is everything but accepting. When the Academic Decathlon Team goes on a field trip to Stark Tower, Flash is eager to call Peter out on his lies.</p><p> </p><p>(or: The classic Field Trip trope, but with a twist)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team &amp; Original Character(s), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), Peter Parker’s Field Trips, Potato boi and Spooderman, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, Tiny Stank is Spiderboi's dad, peter parker’s field trip to stark industries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, You Think You're Smart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson was smart. He took pride in that fact. Even if his parents paid for him to get into Midtown Highschool of Science and technology. Even if he was only an alternate on the Academic Decathlon Team. He was smart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Peter Parker walks into class one day claiming to have an internship at Stark Industries, he was skeptical to say the least. He’s scoured the website and sent in dozens of applications applying for an internship and gets the same answer every time: Stark Industries only offers internships to college students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll cut Parker some slack, his uncle just died and his aunt followed not too long after. He was an orphan in every sense of the word. Maybe he wanted attention, it’s not like he’d get any in the orphanage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Parker continued to lie for the next year, Flash couldn’t take it anymore. So he’d taken to calling him names like ‘Penis’ and taunting him in the hallway. He wouldn’t go far, though. He’d stick to teasing maybe a shove in the hallway, just enough to get under his skin. Yet without fail, Parker would continue to claim he had an internship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash saw his chance to get the truth on one cool April afternoon. The decathlon team was getting ready to leave, when Mr. Harrington stopped them for an important announcement. “Now, I know that the last few field trips haven’t been exactly perfect for you guys, but I pulled a lot of strings for this one and I think you’ll like it.” The man said a bit wearily. “The Academic Decathlon will be going to Stark Tower, this year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if time had stopped for a moment in the class. It was nearly impossible to get a tour of the tour, with only 10 groups a year getting in. And then time started again. Students cheering and talking over one another about who would be sitting with who and if they’d meet an Avenger. But that’s not what Flash was thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Penis, are you ready for your lies to be exposed?” Flash said cockily. He didn’t exactly want to bully the boy, but they had fallen into a sort of routine in the past year. “If you fess up now, I won’t hold it against you, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying Flash, how many times do I have to tell you?” Peter sighed. If only the idiot would just tell the truth. “Besides, I’m not coming, I have other things to take care of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re bailing on the trip, because you don’t want your lies to be found out. That’s a new low, even for you Penis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Flash,” MJ began, “Do you need to talk to someone? Because your obsession with genitalia, especially Peters is a bit startling.” Flash opened his mouth to respond, but MJ cut in once again. “I also hope you know I reserve the right to bar you from this field trip for bullying. I have enough evidence and witnesses to suspend you for how you treat Peter, but I don’t because Peter’s too nice of a person to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Jones is right Flash, she does have the right to keep you from going,” Mr. Harrington started. “I’d prefer it if all of us could go, but I do not condone bullying in my classroom and you know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mr. Harrington.” Flash responded dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, please pick up a permission slip before you leave. I need the back by Friday and the field trip will be next week Thursday.” The eight students walked out of the classroom in a flurry, excited for next week. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week passed by in a flash (pun intended), and before Flash knew it, it was Thursday. If he was being honest, he was having a pretty good day. He woke up earlier than expected, had pancakes with both of his parents and left home in time for gas and a coffee from Starbucks. It was going to be a good day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What surprised him is that Parker wasn’t on the bus when they left. Which was...odd. He never expected Parker to actually bail on the trip. Ah well, liars always disappoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Fatso, where’s your buddy?” Flash taunted. “Was he too scared that his lies were about to come out that he bailed on the trip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he said he wasn't coming on the trip when he got the slip, so why are you so surprised?” MJ said without looking up from her book. “And he’s already there doing something for his internship, so will you please shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Flash could retaliate Mr. Harrington got up. “Now in about 2 minutes we will be pulling up to the tower. I expect you all to not only follow our rules, but the tower's rules as well. Do not touch anything without permission or unless our guide gives you the go ahead. Do not wander off from the group, and there will be no bullying, understood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of students mumbled yes to their teacher as they pulled up to the building. The tower was huge. Dozens of businessmen and women walked around, dressed in outfits that cost more than most students rent. They made their way into the building and were greeted by a short and ecstatic woman. She couldn’t have been older than 25. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Stark Tower!” She said energetically. “You guys must be Midtown. While we wait for your official tour guide to show up, I am going to pass out your badges which must be visible at all times, and I am going to read you the rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got a basket filled with plain white badges. “Rule 1, as I just stated you must keep your badges visible at all times. We have a strict no reprinting policy, so if you lose it, you will be escorted out of the building. Rule 2, we do not tolerate bullying at any of our facilities. I expect your teacher and yourselves to make sure you are kind and respectful, but just in case we have a 3 strikes policy. If myself, F.R.I.D.A.Y or any other staff member hear you bully another student or an employee we will give you a strike, this is non-negotiable.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she finished passing out badges, Cindy raised her hand. “Who is F.R.I.D.A.Y?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a perfect question and it leads me to rule number 3. F.R.I.D.A.Y is an AI created by Tony Stark himself. She runs all of the Stark facilities and can only be controlled by people with level 7 or higher badge holders. Unless you are in an elevator or are looking for directions, she will not respond to you. Still, be kind and respectful to her because even if she is artificial, she has feelings. She also has eyes and ears everywhere, so if you try to sneak off, she will alert your tour guide and security. Say hello F.R.I.D.A.Y.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Midtown High, I’m excited for you all to be here today. I hope you have a wonderful tour.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it looks like your guide is here. Before I hand you off to him, our last rule is that you must be safe and have fun. We don’t want you getting hurt on what is supposed to be an awesome field trip. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, or make mistakes. None of the world's geniuses got where they were by keeping quiet and quitting, okay?” With her final sentence, she walked over to a pale and tall man. He looked no more than 17, which was ironic seeing as he was only a year older than the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for reading them the rules ma’am, if I had to do it one more time I would have screamed.” The boy said as he approached the group. He had a southern accent, and by the looks of it, the entire class was ogling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Miniboss.” The lady said as she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miniboss? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only like 17.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my name Is Harley Keener, and I will be your tour guide for the day. Please step up to the scanner. Scan your badge and step through. Your phone will be disabled as soon as you step through.” Their guide said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley scanned his badge and stepped through. “Harley Keener, level 10, Miniboss. Boss said after this you are off tour duty for the foreseeable future.” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, thank you Fri. Please make your way through so we can begin.” One by one students would scan their badges and hear their names be called out by F.R.I.D.A.Y. Of course Flash had to be first and nearly tripped over himself to get to the front. Soon enough they were all through and began their tour in the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark Industries was founded in the 1940’s by Howard Stark. We are the largest tech conglomerate in the world. The company was run by Howard Stark up until his death in…” Flash tuned the rest of it out. Sure, it was interesting, but he’d heard it all before from his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?” Harley said as they arrived at the Stark Museum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty raised her hand. “What are the different badge levels and what do they mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley looked surprised, as if this was the first time he’d ever gotten that question. “Well we have 10 different badge levels with 10 being the highest and 0 being the lowest. Level 0 is for guests and family of workers. They can only go to the bathrooms or cafeterias unless their badge is connected to somebody else's, in which case they can go wherever the higher level badge goes. Lever 1 is for janitors, kitchen staff and receptionists. Levels 2-4 are interns, levels 5-7 are for scientists, legal, PR, and other employees. Level 8 is for Avengers that don’t live here and level 9 is for those who do and Ms. Potts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s level 10?” Someone in the back said. Probably Abe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a select few have level 10. That includes Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and the heirs of Stark Industries.” Harley finished. It took Flash a moment, but he realized that the man standing in front of them had a level 10 badge. Before he could say anything about it though, Charles beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y said you had a level 10 badge downstairs, so that means you’re an heir, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I am, good listening.” Harley answered. “I am one of two heirs to the company. If we’re lucky, we’ll get to meet him today, but he has a few meetings, if I am correct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Flash questioned eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m unfortunately not in the position to answer that although, he will tell you his name, if you meet him.” Harley replied. “Now if those are all the questions you have for me go explore the museum. We have 30 minutes until we go and tour PR, so I’d hurry up and look around if I were you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group dispersed to different parts of the hall. It was littered with different tech from Stark Industries, and had a small memorial dedicated to Howard and Maria Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Flash thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not what I’m here for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Weirdo, where’s Parker? Thought you said he’d be here, unless he was, I don’t know</span>
  <em>
    <span> lying</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that too.” Flash drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Flash. Nobody cares about your weird obsession with Peter.” MJ responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Flash, what reason would Peter have to lie anyway?” Ned added. Flash would admit, he does have a point there. Peter doesn’t seem like the lying type, but that’s not the point. The point is that SI doesn’t give internships to high schoolers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash decides to do the next best thing. Ask Harley. Because if anybody would know about Penis’s fake internship, it’s their level 10 tour guide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Harley, was it?” Harley nodded. “I just want to know if SI took high schoolers as interns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not usually,” Harley began and Flash got excited to finally prove that Peter had been lying. “We do have maybe 4 or 5 but most of them work at other facilities. I am one of the high school interns here, but we do have another.” And then Flash’s smile faltered. But he didn’t give up just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how does one get an internship here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at other facilities I’m not sure how they get high school interns, but here we both know Tony Stark personally. We work with him up in the lab as his personal interns, but we do supervise and work down with R&amp;D as well.” Harley tells Flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Thank you,” Flash says, not really knowing how to respond to Harley’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go round up your classmates for the rest of the tour.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Flash was having a good day. The tour went off without a hitch and with every level they went to, it seemed that Parker was truly a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they made their way to the R&amp;D labs. They were working on some contest, where they had to build a robot and it would get judged by the R&amp;D Department. Pretty cool, if you asked Flash. As he was working, he couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between Harley and another scientist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is amazing, I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do this time,” Harley sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was in a meeting with some stockbrokers and one of them called Ms. Potts, a ‘disgrace to the company’ and used some pretty colorful language when talking about Mr. Starks sexuality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MiniStark then gave a scarily calm speech about how Stark Industries represents equality and the future and that unless he can come to terms with that before the next meeting, there's no reason to step foot in the building again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There goes that investor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he turned around, and in the sweetest voice ever offered everyone cookies. I don’t know how he does it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash doesn’t know who this ‘MiniStark’ is, but he’d like to meet him. He’d probably be impressed by Flash’s smarts and academics, and they’d be best friends. After all, powerful people must stick together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden a disheveled man in a lab coat walked into the room. Wait. That’s Bruce Banner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re Bruce Banner.” A student called out. Bruce gave them a warm smile before turning back to the employees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here in five minutes, and testing room A needs to be cleared.” Bruce said in the kindest voice possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then everybody lost their shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were tripping over themselves to get their desks clean, and all equipment was being removed from, what Flash guessed was, testing room A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely enough five minutes later, two people walked into the lab and rushed to the testing room. Flash didn’t get a good look at the first person's face, but he and the rest of the class were sure that the second person was Tony Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, there was a bang and then a crack. Harley then walked over to the window of testing room A and surely enough there was a nice crack in the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For something that’s supposed to be bulletproof and sound proof, it’s quite easy to crack,” Harley said to himself before opening the door. Flash heard familiar laughter over Mr. Starks, but he brushed it off. Lots of people have similar laughs. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were those Nat’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>widow bites</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harley asked exasperated. “How the hell did they crack the window?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark and the mystery person walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This idiot charged them all the way up to 900 volts, so of course they’re going to break something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault Mr. Stark, you know that I get distracted easily, and showing me cat videos while I’m replacing parts, is not going to help me focus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice sounds like, no, no, it’s not him. His internship in a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MiniStark,” a scientist said. “Come over here and help me with this code please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing John,” said the person. He turned around and made his way to John. Then he saw the Decathlon team. “Oh hey, what’re you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Maybe Peter did have an internship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parker? What are you doing here?” Flash said, his mouth was opening and closing, like a fish out of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m an intern,” Peter replied as he typed on a keyboard. “Hey Ned, MJ, are we still on for movie night tonight?” The two teens hummed in affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intern? Pete, don’t sell yourself short.” Mr. Stark began. “Peter here is one of the two heirs to Stark Industries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team sat shocked (besides MJ, because when is she ever caught off guard). Even Mr. Harrington, who never doubted Peter, had his eyes wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete, Harley, we have to go. There is another meeting in about 5 minutes and Pepper is going to kill us if we miss it.” Tony said. “I will send another guide up to continue the tour for you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that the three left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The class was still in shock from what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“He did say he had an internship.” MJ said as she tightened to screw on her and Ned’s robot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(And if anyone saw Peter and Harley kissing in the lobby on their way out and Mr. Stark looking at them like a proud dad, no they didn’t)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was inspired by the hundreds of Field Trip fics I read leading up to school starting. School starts in less than 12 hours, so I thought it would be good for me to write my own version of this trope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>